Say'ri
Say'ri (サイリ Sairi, Sayri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening She is voiced by Yoshida Seiko http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara27.html in the Japanese version and by Stacy Okada in the English version. Profile Say'ri is a princess of Chon'sin, a small nation in Valm. She seems different from the people of Ylisse and has an old fashioned look. She has a strong personality and always gets to the point. She adores her brother, Yen'fay, but fights against him. She also holds a grudge against Excellus. She is the best diver in the army. Her birthday is January 11th. Say'ri lived a happy life in Chon'sin until one day Walhart attacked Chon'sin and killed her parents. Say'ri was devastated by this event and was shocked when Yen'fay did not seemed fazed by this. Say'ri left Chon'sin after her brother decided to ally with Walhart. Say'ri gathers members to form small resistance across Valm to take down the Valmese army. Say'ri eventually meets The Voice of the Divine Dragon, Tiki. Later, Say'ri is cornered by Walhart's men in Valm harbor. Luckily Chrom's army just arrived to begin their invasion of Valm. Say'ri joins them for the time being due to both her own well being and their common goal. Eventually Say'ri leads them to the Mila Tree where she introduces Chrom to Tiki. After the victory in Steinger Fortress, Say'ri learns that the diversion sent up to the north to Valm as well as the south in Chon'sin were all killed by Walhart and her brother, Yen'fay's army. Deciding to attack one of the main forces behind the Valm forces, Say'ri and Chrom army head off to The Demon's Ingle, a volcano. They are greeted by the army led by Yen'fay. Should Say'ri battle Yen'fay, Say'ri declares that she cannot forgive her brother for doing nothing as their country was destroyed by Walhart and as their parents were killed. Most importantly she could not forgive him for aiding the very man responsible for all of this. After defeating her brother, Say'ri notices that Yen'fay did not fight seriously and was defeated far too easily. Yen'fay is happy to know that Say'ri was with a strong group of people and succumbs to his wounds without telling her why he allied with Valm. Suddenly Excellus warps in to tell Say'ri that Yen'fay allied with Valm to protect her. As long as Yen'fay fought for Valm, they would not kill Say'ri, no matter how much she fought against Valm. Happy to see Say'ri's horrified face after learning the truth, Excellus warps away. Remorseful for her actions and her past feelings toward her brother, Say'ri resolves to continue with Chrom's army to take down Walhart, once and for all. After Walhart is defeated after a long battle at Valm Castle, Say'ri recovers the Gemstone Vert and gives it to Chrom so he can perform the Awakening Ceremony with the Fire Emblem, now with 4 of the 5 gems. Say'ri accompanies Chrom for the rest of his journey. In Paralogue 21, Chrom and his army arrive at the Warriors' Tomb, the gravesite for many past Chon'sin warriors. Rumors recently spread that people have seen her deceased brother, Yen'fay there. It turned out that the rumors were true and Say'ri is reunited with her brother, however the Yen'fay at the Tomb is not the same one that was killed at the Demon's Ingle. Say'ri learns that this Yen'fay is one from another timeline, a timeline where she was killed rather than him. Say'ri reveals her enduring guilt for killing Yen'fay in the current timeline while Yen'fay feels the same for letting Say'ri be killed because of his weakness in his timeline. Yen'fay decides to join the army to protect Say'ri this time, when he could not before. After the war, Say'ri returns to Chon'sin and worked alongside others to restore peace to Valm, though she is occasionally seen visiting Yen'fay's grave. In Game Base Stats Normal Mode | Swordmaster |1 |39 |17 |7 |23 |26 |20 |12 |10 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage | Sword - B | Concoction |} Hard Mode | Swordmaster |1 |41 |18 |7 |24 |27 |21 |13 |11 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage | Sword - B | Concoction |} Lunatic Mode | Swordmaster |1 |43 |19 |7 |26 |29 |22 |14 |12 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage | Sword - B | Concoction |} Growth Rates |90% |55% |20% |65% |65% |45% |40% |40% |} Supports *Tiki *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Say'ri is her mother) Class Sets *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Say'ri come into the game about half-way through the storyline. Luckily her stats are around the same as most of the army at that time as promotion should only have just started by then. She also gets increased starting stats in higher difficulties, thus boosting her power as a unit. Compared to her fellow first generation Swordmaster counterpart, Lon'qu, Say'ri has better defensive growths than him but is slightly lacking in speed and skill, two stats associated with her base class. However, her growths in these stats are still high enough to get a boost in nearly every level up. However, Say'ri is held back due to the fact that she cannot support with as many people as Lon'qu can. She will need to pair up with Tiki or the Avatar (and Morgan if Say'ri is her mother) to get a Dual Support boost. Say'ri starts off with Avoid +10 and Vantage which can both help her train. After 4 level ups, Say'ri will learn her attacking skill Astra, perfect for her to nail elusive enemies and even pile damage with Killing Edges. At level 15, Say'ri will learn Swordfaire, giving her a good boost in strength due to her strength growth at only 55%, may leave her strength a little low. If Lon'qu has not been used by Chapter 15, Say'ri makes a decent replacement as a Swordmaster counterpart. Say'ri already starts off with Myrmidon skills, but she can shift into Assassin at Level 10 to acquire some more skills and her Skill growth rate goes up by 5%. She also gains another weapon to use in Bows. Reclassing Say'ri's reclass options are the Pegasus Knight and Wyvern Rider classes. As a Pegasus knight class, Say'ri can feel right at home with good speed and skill growths, perfect for her Swordmaster class. Her caps are near identical to Cordelia aside from a slightly lower speed and skill stat in all forms of the Pegasus Knight class. However, Say'ri should not need to be in the Falcon Knight class as Lancefaire is useless outside of this class set and Bride if the player has the DLC for it. Rally Speed and Rally Movement are good if you plan on making her a support unit though. As a Dark Flier Say'ri, will gain Galeforce which is a moderately useful skill for her to clear maps and deal with multiple ranged units if your ranged swords (Amatsu and Ragnell) runs out. Say'ri will need to have some wariness to Archers and Wind Magic in these classes, but with her modest skill, speed, and defensive stats, Say'ri should be just fine. In the Wyvern Rider line class, aside from speed and resistance, Say'ri's growths are lower than Cherche's. Like the Pegasus Knight class, Say'ri will need to watch for Archers and Wind magic, on top of Wyrmslayers. Nevertheless, Say'ri is a modestly good Wyvern Rider. Say'ri can amass a large number of supportive skills including Lancebreaker and Swordbreaker to become an anti-weapon unit. Lancebreaker in particular will help with Say'ri as a Swordmaster to deal with enemy lance users trying to wear her down. Deliverer and Quick Burn are also utility skills to consider for the final build if the player requires one of these. Quotes Event Tiles *"From whence did this come?" (item) *"I have taken up the study of politics. I must do all that I can to help lead my people." (exp) *"I train with every free moment, yet still it does not suffice." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"Have you any dreams? It need not always be distressing to ponder the future." (dreams) *"Our foes have grown strong of late. Mayhap we could join our might in the next battle." (team up) Replying - Normal *"I perform what services I can for the Ylissean army. 'Tis the least I can do." (free time) *"Very well. I am not too proud to accept the help, nor offer mine in return." (team up) *"Nay. I was simply remembering more joyful times in Chon'sin." (happy) *"I dream of restoring Chon'sin to glory." (dreams) Asking - Married *"Vow to me that you will stay alive, my love. I have lost too many companions already." (promise) *"I must confess, Avatar, you have stolen my heart anew with your bravery." (compliment) *"I find my thoughts wandering to you of late. You have captured my heart utterly." (love) *"What are you hiding there, Avatar? My sharp eye detects a prize." (gift) Replying - Married *"Aye, I swear it. I know too well the pain of being left behind." (promise) *"Fie! Must you toss those words about so idly? I am not used to such compliments." (compliment) *"Shh! These whisperings of love out to be saved for a more...private place." (love) *"I bought you some cakes. ...Oh, fie! Just eat them and stop glaring." (gift) Asking - Morgan (Child) *"Morgan, will you not train with me? I long to see what you can do." (train) *"Morgan, might I get you aught you need? My daughter deserves the best." (gift) *"Morgan, are you unwell? You have an air of fatigue about you." (concern) *"How strange it is to learn I have a daughter, Morgan. Can you tell me of the future." (story) Replying - Morgan (Child) *"Aye, that’s the spirit. But I must prepare myself before facing my own blood!" (train) *"Then set aside some time for us to talk. We spend too much time training and fighting." (gift) *"Worry not! I’ve no troubles I cannot overcome on my own." (concern) *"I would not know where to begin, but I agree—‘tis a conversation to be had. Let me share one lesson I have learned: trust your family, no matter what. I was forced to turn my blade upon my brother: I do not wish the same for you." (story) Level Up *"Rarely have I felt such a surge of strength!" (6+ stats up) *"I shall use this power for the people!" (4-5 stats up) *"I must do more!" (2-3 stats up) *"Fie! I've little to show for my effort." (0-1 stat up) *"I´ve come this far with the help of my friends." (0-1 stat up, most stats maxed) Class Change *"Every sword must be tempered in its time." Armory *"Forgive me... I know these funds belong to Ylisse." (buying) *"Mayhap I have a thing or two we could put to market." (selling) *"Aye, a sharp weapon is second only to a sharp wit." (forging) Barracks Greetings-Normal *"Good morrow, Avatar. See anything on your rounds?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. How rare to find you here." (day) *"Good even to you, Avatar. Will you be retiring for the night?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Your diligence at all hours is truly humbling." (night) *"I hear it is your birthday, Avatar. May it be a splendid one." (Avatar's birthday) Greetings-Married *"Well met, Avatar. The morning air is bracing, is it not?" (morning) *"Well met, Avatar. What are your intentions for the day?" (day) *"Well met, Avatar. The stars are so lovely tonight." (evening) *"Well met, Avatar. Sleep well tonight." (night) Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle In Battle Support Boost *"Stay together." *"It begins." *"My strength is yours!" *"Engarde!" *"Be ready!" *"Keep your wits about you!" *"There is hope!" *"Fight and live!" Dual Strike *"Allow me!" *"Come!" *"Heh." *"Face us both!" *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"I am here!" *"No!" Critical *"Submit!" *"Guide me!" *"Die!" *"Now!" Enemy Defeated *"A fight well won." *"Victory." Partner Defeated Enemy *"I am indebted." *"My gratitude." *"Mercy friend." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Say'ri - Blade Princess : After returning to Chon'sin, Say'ri worked tirelessly with the other dynasts to secure a peaceful future for the Valmese continent. She was occasionally seen visiting her brother Yen'fay's grave. ; Say'ri and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Say'ri, above all else. Trivia *Say'ri shares her English voice actress, Stacy Okada, with Cynthia. *In her evening barracks line, she says "Good even to you, Avatar. Will you be retiring for the night?" While it may look like a translation error at first, "even" was sometimes used for "evening" in Old English. *Say'ri's official artwork depicts her wielding a Killing Edge. Gallery File:Say'riportrait.jpg|Say'ri's portrait in Awakening. File:sairi confession.jpg|Say'ri confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Say'ri confession.jpg|Say'ri's full confession. File:Say'ri.jpg|Concept art of Say'ri. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters